


Assumptions

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Tony, M/M, My First Smut, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: Steve assumes and Tony isn't what he lets people think he is.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_'_ _Stupid, stupid stupid!'_ Tony thought as he nursed his second glass of whiskey since he had stormed off and locked himself in his workshop. They had all been in the kitchen when someone turned on the TV, the news was on and _of course,_ there was something on there about Tony. 

 

She was blonde, Morgen, Monica, something with an M, it didn't matter. The vile woman was on the news, spewing lies about how she had slept with Tony Stark and multiple lies about how ' _awful_ ' he was in bed. Tony ignored his team's jabs, just sipping his coffee, that is until he heard Steve speak.

“Jeez, Tony who _haven't_ you slept with?" Steve asked before his brain could tell him not to, all eyes turned to him because you could hear the coldness in his tone when he uttered those words. Tony froze with his eyes wide, but that only lasted a second before he slid his mask back on, shooting Steve a fake smile.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know, Cap?" He asked in a tone that Steve couldn't place. Tony grabbed his cup of coffee and made his way to the elevator when the doors finally closed, he sighed and rubbed his eyes yes. 

“My lab, J." He requested, to which his AI complied silently, once the doors whooshed open Tony made his way to his personal liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass.

 

* * *

Pepper had heard the whole thing, waiting until Tony left to show herself, everyone was still staring at Steve. She didn't even speak, she walked up and grabbed Steve by his ear and pulled him out of the room, the super soldier just let her pull him along.

* * *

Tony was still berating himself when there was a knock at his blacked-out glass door. "Who is it, J?" He asked his AI, wondering who would venture down to his lab.

"I can assure you, I do not know, Sir." JARVIS responded, causing Tony to pull a face, he could swear he could hear the sarcasm in his AI's voice. Before Tony could give him a command, JARVIS opened the door without his permission, on the other side was Steve who was looking sheepishly at him.

"Tony…" Steve began, but Tony didn't even give him a chance to talk.

"You think I'm easy, Cap." It wasn't a question so he didn't bother waiting on an answer "It's fine." He continued, not looking at Steve "Howard thought the same thing." He sneered at the thought of his father and the man telling him that's all he was good for when in reality he could count the people he has slept with on one hand. None of them had been in the media, _thank you very much_ , he wouldn't touch _those_ women with a 10ft pole.

Steve frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as he pinned Tony with a stare, "What do you mean?" He asked, caught on the bit about Howard.

Tony took another sip of his whisky, keeping his face neutral. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Cap, I won't ruin your perfect image of Howard." He assured him, turning towards his keyboard and began typing. "You know your way out." He added coldly, the door behind Steve opening automatically.

"Howard was no more perfect than I am." Steve's frown deepened, stepping closer to Tony instead of the door.

"Why are you here?" Tony asked warily, looking at Steve.

"Pepper told me the media story was false," Steve said as he stepped closer to Tony, reaching out hesitantly. "How many are false?" He asked curiously.

Tony stiffened slightly and went back to typing on his keyboard, nor really doing much, just keeping his hands busy. "All of them." He mumbled. Steve let his hand fall in shock before he reached out again, hand on Tony's shoulder as he leaned over, his other hand reaching to still Tony's typing ones.

“Then…why?" He asked. Tony's hands stopped as he cut his eyes at Steve, his breath hitching slightly at the closeness of the other man, but he recovered quickly as he raised his eyebrow.

“Why what, Cap?" he asked softly, more softly than he meant to.

“Why let them report it?" Steve's voice softened to match Ton's. He fought the curiosity in his mind asking if Tony had done anything with anyone. "Why let us….me….think it was true?" Steve asked softly again.

“I really don't care what they think," Tony said with a sigh. "And as for you…." He trailed off, thinking "what reason would you have to believe me? That I had only been with a hand full of people, none of which were in the media by the way." He ranted.

 "More importantly, why do you care?" He asked, but continued "You know me, Tony Stark. Genius, Playboy, philanthropist." He finished, rolling his eyes at the end, slightly out of breath from his rant.

"I would have believed you because, why would you lie about that?" He asked, Steve was blinking in shock at his outburst. "And I care, because I know you aren't how you present yourself. I care because…" He trailed off, eyeing Tony, "Because…"

Tony turned his full attention, arching an eyebrow curiously "Because why, Cap?" He challenged, and he would deny it later if asked, but he definitely had butterflies right now.

"Because I care about you, Tony," Steve whispered, leaning even closer, eyes flicking between Tony's eyes and his mouth. Tony's breath hitched again.

"Me?" He squeaked, again he would deny it later if asked, "Me? Why? I'm nothing special, not really. I mean yeah, I'm good at building things but that's about it. I…but…I…why me?" He decided finally, after rambling and waving the hand that Steve wasn't holding about dramatically as he talked. Tony blushed slightly at his dramatics, looking anywhere but Steve.

Steve couldn't stop his amused smile "Why not you?" he asked instead. "You're smart, witty, loyal and gorgeous." He said, reaching out, letting go of Tony's shoulder to hesitantly cup his hand around the genius' jaw.

Tony's eyes snapped to Steve's face, searching for any doubt in the man's words, but he found none. The genius found himself at a loss for words so he settled for a huff and a shrug, he wasn't moving away from Steve's touch, he was leaning into it slightly as he licked his lips absently.

Steve's smile grew "Did I just make you speechless?" He breathed, leaning in until there wasn't much space left between them, Tony glared halfheartedly at him.

"I'll deny it until I die." He mumbled stubbornly.

“It's okay. That's enough of an admittance for me." Steve laughed as Tony rolled his eyes playfully, smirking at the super soldier.

“Your move, Capsicle." He breathed out against Steve's face, smiling, causing Steve to huff and smile wisely.

"Waiting for you to say something." He murmured before he dove forward to kiss Tony. The genius didn't hesitate, he kissed Steve back completely as he fisted his hands in the super soldier's shirt to pull him closer, trying to make the kiss last as long as possible.

Steve sucked in a breath through his nose as he was yanked forward. He slid his hands up into Tony's hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, causing the genius to moan softly as he opened his mouth easily to allow Steve the entrance he desired.

Tony's hands found their way under the hem of Steve's shirt and up his back, scraping his nails against the super soldier's heated skin. Steve leaned Tony back a bit, pulling away with a soft pant.

"Come upstairs with me?" He asked softly, causing Tony's eyes to widen slightly in shock at the question.

“Are…you…sure?" He asked hesitantly, causing Steve to chuckle and lick his lips.

“Yes, are you?" He asked with amusement, causing Tony to bite his lip and nod. The genus grabbed Steve's hand, tugging him towards the elevator that was already waiting on them.

Once they were inside, Tony leaned against the back wall as he pulled Steve against him and kissing him soundly. Steve laughed into the kiss, pressing Tony into the wall of the elevator, kissing him hungrily as he tangled one hand in Tony's hair.

Tony moaned softly at the feeling of Steve's body against him, moving his mouth to pepper kisses down his jaw, biting down softly then sucking softly at the flesh there as the door opened behind him. Steve groaned, bending his knees a bit to hitch Tony up, wrapping the genius' legs around his waist.

Tony gasps softly a the change in position, biting down slightly harder on Steve's neck, causing the other man to stumble slightly as Tony licked where he bit gently as Steve carried him towards the bed.

Steve dropped him carefully on the bed, eyeing him up and down as he tugged his shirt off. "What do you want?" he as he licked his lips "Special requests?" he asked jokingly, causing Tony to huff impatiently as he unbuttoned his own shirt as quickly as he could.

"Jesus, Steve. Just fuck me, please." He almost begs.


	2. Two

Steve just gave a throaty laugh, stripping the rest of his clothes off quickly. "Lube? Condoms?" he asked, sliding a hand up Tony's torso, scratching lightly down his side.

"In the drawer." Tony breathes out, nodding his head to the bedside table, enjoying the feel of Steve's hands on him. Steve tugged at Tony's jeans even as he reached for the drawer, rummaging around until he pulled out the lube. The genius helped by kicking his jeans off, staring openly at the naked super soldier in front of him, drinking in his perfectly toned body as he licked his lips subconsciously.

Steve gave Tony a playful grin, trailing fingers up his inner thigh, stopping right before reaching Tony's cock. "You're gorgeous." He breathed.

"Shuddup." Tony mumbled, blushing slightly at the compliment, arching into Steve's touch so he could get some friction. The genius whined slightly when he didn't get it.

"Patience." He murmured, eyes darkening at the noises he'd already brought out of Tony. "And I won't shut up, you're amazing." He said as an afterthought.

Tony ran his hands up Steve's arms, reveling in the feel of the man's skin under his fingers, bringing his hands into that soft blonde hair as he pulled gently to bring Steve into a heated kiss. Steve's eyes softened before they slipped closed, kissing him hot and hungry as he slicked up his fingers without looking. Sliding that hand up he lazily circled Tony's entrance so he wouldn't startle the other too bad.

Tony moaned into the kiss, tugging harder on Steve's hair as he pressed himself back on Steve's finger, practically begging for him to continue. Steve couldn't help but chuckle "So eager." He breathed, tugging at Tony's bottom lip with his teeth as he slipped that finger slowly into him.

"Mmm." Tony sighed, rocking himself back onto Steve's finger, all but riding it as he kissed down the super soldier's neck and nipping lightly at the skin. Steve groaned, reaching down to pin Tony's hip to the bed, crooking his finger. Tony whimpered at the strong grip on his hip, loving the feeling, kissing up Steve's neck and mumbling against his ear. "Please." He whined "More."

Steve couldn't help the gran that left him, carefully pressing a second finger into Tony as he turned to bite and kiss his neck. Tony opened his legs, giving Steve better access, struggling slightly against the hand on hip as he tried to grind against Steve's fingers. "Come on, Cap, you can do better than that." He growled against Steve's ear, challenging him.

Steve's hand moved from Tony's hip to smack his thigh lightly. "Shh...I refuse to hurt you." He crooked and twisted his fingers, spreading them wide. Tony gasped softly at the feeling. "What if I don't mind you hurting me a bit, Cap?" he purred against Steve's ear, licking the shell.

Shuddering, Steve's fingers dug into Tony's hip. "I refuse to hurt you by too little prep, Tony. There are other ways." He said, reaching up with the hand that wasn't three fingers deep in Tony, to tug at his hair sharply then kissing him hard. Tony whimpered against Steve's lips.

"Please." He mumbled, arching his back slightly. Steve grinned, nipping at his lips as he twisted his fingers.

"On your back or hands and knees?" he asked, slowly sliding his fingers free. Tony groaned at the loss, eyes fluttering open to see those baby blues staring at him.

"Anywhere you want me, captain." He said huskily, eyes shining with mischief

“Pick." He ordered, tugging at Tony's hair, nipping at his jaw. "And my name is, Steve." Another order. Tony whimpered again at the authority in Steve's voice.

“Hands and knees." He said "….Steve…" he moaned the other man's name, starting to roll himself over.

“Call me Cap outside of this room all you want, but in here, I'm not Captain America." Steve said as he helped Tony roll over, lightly raking his nails down the genius' back when it was in view.

“What about Capsicle?" Tony said, turning to look at Steve with an eyebrow arched, obviously bating the man as he spread his legs for him.

"Ugh, No." Steve smacked his hand down on Tony's ass. "Cap, Capsicle, Cap-er-cot, any of the weird nicknames you've given the Captain America name. None of that here." He said.

"Steve…" he groaned. "Come on!" he whined, arching his ass towards Steve.

"Mmm, better." He hummed, bending down to press a kiss to the middle of Tony's back. "Condom or no? I trust you." Tony's eyes went wide, looking at Steve in shock.

"You…do?" he managed. Tony shook his head to get his brain back on track, now was not the time for questions like that. "Nevermind." He amended. "No condom, I want to be able to completely feel you." He answered, blushing lightly at how sappy that sounded.

Steve chuckled at Tony's shock, biting at his shoulders for a moment as he slicked himself up. "Of course, I trust you." He whispered, lining up and slowly starting to push forward, one hand guiding his cock and the other clutching tightly at Tony's hip. The genius took a deep, calming breath, biting his lip in anticipation as his breath hitched slightly when he felt Steve's cock nudge against his entrance. He shuddered as it pushed its way past the ring of muscle.

“Shhh, relax." He whispered, kissing Tony's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck a bit as he rocked forward. Tony's body relaxed as he let out a breath, he didn't even know he was holding, nodding his head for Steve to continue.

Steve didn't stop until he had bottomed out, groaning in Tony's ear. "God you feel so good." He breathed, waiting until he felt Tony relax before moving hesitantly. Tony moaned at the feeling of being filled up by Steve's cock was the best feeling and he wanted more.

The genius ground himself back against Steve, fuckin himself on the other man's thick cock, moaning at the feeling. "Ah ah ah." Steve ground, both hands going to Tony's hips to still them. "Let me." He breathed as he started rolling his hips, keeping the pace slow and careful. Tony groaned in frustration.

“Come on." Tony ground out in frustration. "I'm not gonna break." He promised.

"I know that." Steve laughed, speeding up just a bit, keeping it teasing as a hand slid up to Tony's hair, tugging playfully "C'mon baby. Gotta make it good for ya." Tony whined.

"You're gonna make me beg aren't you?" Tony moaned out "because begging, I can do begging." He assured the other man.

"Probably. I want to see you come undone." Steve grinned crookedly, thrusting in hard two times before slowing back down. "But don't beg me unless you mean it." Toy moaned at the hard thrust then grunted at the slow pace.

"Tease." He mumbled, yanking Steve's hair a little harder than he intended. Steve laughed, reaching to pin Tony's hand on the bed next to him.

"Maybe," he said, as Tony whimpered, relishing in his fantasy of being held down and fucked by Steve coming true. Tony bit his lip and looked back pleadingly at Steve, hoping the man would pick up the pace because this is torture. Steve just gave another mischievous grin, giving another couple of hard thrusts, just enough to tease before slowing it back down.

Tony moaned again, an idea hitting him and it came out of his mouth before he could stop it. "I want to ride you." He blurted out. Steve groaned, grinding into him dirtily before pulling out.

"Okay." He said as he twisted them around until Steve was laying down. "Go ahead, baby." Tony shivers at the pet name, straddling Steve and slowly lowered himself onto Steve's cock, biting his lip as he braces himself on Steve's chest. Steve wraps his hands around Tony's hips, grinding his hips up before falling still, holding him tight.

“Go on, I've got you." He promised. Tony nodded his head as he lifted himself, looking Steve in the eye as he slammed back down, moaning loudly as he began to lift himself and slam down again over and over, never breaking eye contact with those baby blues.

Steve's eyes darkened as he let out a short moan, his hand tightened after a few moments, forcing Tony to slow down. "Fuck, baby." He cursed, breathless. Tony whimpered and tried to keep going, but it didn't work as he felt Steve's grip tighten on his hips.

"Please…" He moaned out, looking up at Steve, pupils blown and biting his lip. Steve forced the pace to slow, tugging and pushing, moving Tony up and down in the same place he had before.

"Please what, baby. Ask for what you want." He ordered Tony, moaning at the command.

“Please…." He managed "Please Daddy, Fuck me." He blurted out without thinking, eyes popping open immediately, looking worriedly down at Steve, not moving and biting his lip nervously. Steve sucked in a breath, eyes widening before he let out a soft growling noise, pulling Tony up off his cock before flipping them back over.

Tony's chest hit the mattress as he manhandled the short man's body until he was up on his knees and chest, knocking his knees apart just a bit more before slamming back into him, one hand on Tony's hip and the other pinning the man's shoulders down with a hand in the middle of his back.

"Steve…" Tony managed to moan loudly. "Daddy, please!" he whimpered, arching his back to give Steve a better angle, hitting his prostate with every thrust and he was seeing stars. Steve groaned again, slamming forward.

"Is that who I am, baby?" he asked, panting heavily as the hand on Tony's hip moved to grab his ass, gripping tightly. Tony whimpered again.

"Yes…" he groaned out "Please Daddy! I want to cum!" he begged "Can I cum daddy?" he asked breathlessly between thrusts.

“Not yet!" Steve growled, smacking his ass sharply. "Wait for me." He panted, shifting so he had a hand on each side of Tony's head, bending down to breath in his ear. "Who am I?" he asked, knowing that calling him daddy made Tony hot too.

"Daddy." He mumbled, arching into the thrusts even more. "Please touch me, Daddy." He begged. Steve shifted a hand under Tony until he could palm his cock.

"No coming yet, baby, soon." Steve latched onto the back of Tony's shoulder, kissing and sucking up a large mark, causing Tony to whimper. The genius put his hand on Steve's head, urging him to continue sucking.

"Mmm…all yours, Daddy. Mark me up." He begged, wanting to feel like he was all Steve's, tilting his head to give him better access. Steve moaned, sucking a line of marks up his neck and along the back of his shoulders, to the other side.

"Mine. My baby." He promised. Tony all but purred, moaning at the thought of being Steve’s completely.

“Daddy, please, fill me up.” He begged “I want to feel your cum inside me, daddy” he whined in between moans. Steve groaned, slamming into him repeatedly.

"You're so eager. Fuck!" He stroked Tony faster. "Getting real close."he grunted out. Tony gripped the sheets, by now he was a whimpering mess, moaning and mumbling.

“Daddy please” and “Don’t stop Daddy.” Left his lips like a chant as he felt himself getting close to the edge, making himself hold off and wait for Steve.

"So good." Steve panted into his ear. He was trembling, his thrusts getting harsher and off tempo. "Come on, Tony. Come for me." He managed to gasp out before he slammed forward once more, coming with a cry of Tony's name.

Tony whimpered out “Steve” as he came harder than he ever had, collapsing onto the bed, panting as Steve pulled to the side. The super soldier was panting heavily as he lay there, reaching out to drag Tony close, kissing his temple.

Tony snuggled into Steve’s side and murmured “love you.” Before he freezes, not moving at all, feeling like he can’t breath, panicking as he starts to ramble.

“I’m sorry!” Tony said, moving away from Steve. “That was pretty stupid wasn’t? Yeah it was. Telling the first guy I sleep with that I love him. It’s so cliche. I hate cliches.” He rambles, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh." Steve sucked in a shocked breath. He sat up, leaning toward Tony. "Wait, that... I was the first?" He breathed, reaching out to tug tiny back against him.

Tony ‘Eeeps’ when Steve pulls him back. Shrugging at the question and looking anywhere but Steve.

“Tony..." steve sighed. "How long?" He asked softly. Before he could think better of it he forced Tony to look him in the eye, licking his lips. "How long have you returned my feeling?"

Tony just gapped at him. “Huh?” He managed eloquently to which Steve had to laugh.

“You heard me." He teased

“Don’t mess with me, Cap.” He mumbled his eyes flashing, attempting to bring some of his walls back up that he had let drop.

"Why would I mess with you? And no cap bullshit, we're still in bed." Steve pulled him tightly against him, fingers pressing into the largest mark hed left on Tony

Tony whimpers slightly at the tenderness of it, but loving the feeling, shrugging again at Steve’s question.

"You never did answer my question." Steve whispered. "How long?"Tony bit his lip, looking down again, sighing.

“I’ve looked up to you since I was a kid...” he began. “I guess it turned into something else when I finally met you...” he admitted, trailing off.

“Not sure when it turned into...ahm..” he said clearing his throat, hoping Steve knew the word he wasn’t staying.

Steve leaned forward, catching Tony's jaw and making their eyes meet. "I love you."

Tony opens and shuts his mouth a few times. “I love you too.” He manages finally, and Steve practically beamed, pulling Tony into a hard kiss.

Tony chuckled mischievously, breaking the kiss. “Come on” he says, getting off the bed, tugging Steve’s arm. “Let’s go shower...” he says “daddy” he finishes with a wink.

Steve had a laugh startled out of him, standing and stooping to fling Tony over his shoulde.

Tony giggled, he’d deny it until he dies, as Steve carried him in the bathroom and closed the door.


End file.
